The present disclosure relates generally to the area of identification bands. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an identification band including a transponder having data and a monitoring system configured to read the data of the transponder to identify an object.
Identification bands may be used in applications such as hospital patient admissions, or customer/patron identification. Such identification bands typically include an elongated tape or band having a securing device such as an adhesive portion proximate one end thereof. The identification bands may include a transponder. Data may be read from and/or written to the transponder. The transponder may be, for example, a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) device. With regard to conventional identification bands including RFID devices, in order to be read, the transponder needs to be placed directly in front of an RFID reader, at a near field distance of 2 to 3 inches (5.08 to 7.62 centimeters).
A need exists for improved technology including an identification band having a transponder that can be read at a larger distance between the transponder and the transponder reader.